


Days gone by

by def_eater



Category: GOT7, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crushes, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Friendship/Love, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/def_eater/pseuds/def_eater
Summary: Everything was beautiful, There were no blue days.If I look back now, It’s a little funny but, I have no regrets.Kang Seulgi and Im Jaebum's seven years at Hogwarts, and how they came to be.A collection of one-shots





	1. First time

_First year._

 

When the first year students were ushered to stand in a line a few meters away of the Sorting Hat, Krystal gave Seulgi's hand one last squeeze, before she released her grip, adjusting her school uniform and cloak, head held high in self-confidence, too mature for a mere 11-year-old.

Seulgi watched as her childhood best friend offered an excited wave to the Slytherin table, before she quickly faced up front, an assured smile finding its way along the edges of her mouth.

Whereas Krystal beamed with joy, Seulgi lowered her head frowning, pretending to pick at her cloak gently, before she chanced a glance at the Slytherin table.

She immediately spotted her brother, the 6th year prefect, sitting next to Krystal's sister, 7th year Quidditch team Captain, Jung Jessica. He gave her a wink and an encouraging smile and Seulgi in turn gave off a weak one.

_Please, any house but Slytherin..._

"Bae Suji"

Names continued to be called out, and one by one, the first year students were sorted into different Houses. Three Ravenclaws, two Gryffindors, two Hufflepuffs.

"Jung Krystal"

And one very pleased Slytherin.

Born a pureblood, Kang Seulgi heard all kinds of stories about Hogwarts and its famed Houses. However, coming from a long line of Slytherin witches and wizards, the silver and green decorated house is the only one her elitist family ever talked about. A house, it seems only Seulgi hated.

The resentment, of which Seulgi was cautious to keep secret, was not a spur of the moment kind; rather it was the result of many years being the youngest Kang, always living in her brother's shadow and witnessing firsthand the weight of bigotry and prejudice displayed by her dear family and close relatives.

From the time she peeped on her brother's sleazy friends practicing Dark Magic, in her family house's attic one summery day, to the slap her Gran gave her when 5-year-old Seulgi confessed innocent love to a muggle boy, she met while vacationing with her family in Spain. Seulgi knew she needed to get away from whatever her family adhered or represented.

Which, in Seulgi's naïve ruling, meant the cunning and ambitious house of Salazar Slytherin.

Two sortings later, a Ravenclaw girl and a Hufflepuff boy, Seulgi heard her name called aloud. The clapping and the cheering quieted down at once, and once again, the Great Hall was overcome in silence.

She took careful steps all the way to the stool, feeling everyone's eyes following her movement. Once seated, and the Sorting Hat placed on top of her head, Kang Seulgi squeezed her eyes shut and began reciting a mantra of pleas and prayers, knowing all too well, the magical hat can read her thoughts clearly.

_Hmm, I see both talent and potential...another Kang, huh? Well your sorting should not be the hardest-...oh, is that so? Not Slytherin? But you can fit in there just right if you try a little bit...no? Well if you insist, I know just the house...you are undoubtedly a HUFFLEPUFF._

When she got off the high stool, her steps were considerably lighter. She reached the Hufflepuff's long dining table, while deliberately avoiding her brother's shocked expression and Krystal's offended one. As much as she felt relieved, Seulgi anxiously questioned her decision.

What will her brother say? Should she write a letter to their parents first and tell them the news? As of now, will Gran stop sending her gifts awfully wrapped in silver and green? Will Krystal stop being her friend?

Hours ago, pushover and people pleaser Seulgi would have been agonized over all these thoughts. However, now seated across a tall, good-looking kid (who immediately smiled and introduced himself as Oh Sehun) and grinning at the faces of the cheering older students (yellow and black ties sported proudly), Seulgi felt strangely at peace.

As if for the first time ever, Kang Seulgi, meek and plain Kang Seulgi, finally belonged.

At eight in the evening, after another few welcoming and eccentric words from the Headmaster for his closing speech, all of what remained of an incredibly delicious Welcoming Feast was magically cleared from all plates. With the end of the festivities, a girl of average height and an athletic built, ("Kwon Bo-ah, Head Girl and Gryffindor seeker" She introduced herself in a commanding voice) lead all the first years out of the Great Hall heading for the Grand Staircase.

Appreciating for once her short height, Seulgi stayed low out of her brother's searching eyes, as she quietly followed her housemates, blending into the crowd.

However clumsy with her footing, and because of the moving stairway as one Hufflepuff prefect kindly warns, Seulgi crashed forward, head banging on the rigid shoulder of the person walking before her.

Seulgi cupped a hand over her throbbing forehead while Krystal turned around, rubbing a shoulder too aggressively. In her successful escape of her brother, Seulgi failed to look out for Krystal, another person whom she wished not to be questioned by.

Seulgi, surprised, opened her mouth to utter an apology.

"Save it Hufflepuff."

Having the Jungs as some of her parent's close friends, Seulgi knew Krystal ever since she turned eight, and as much as Krystal liked to appear mysterious and proud, observant Seulgi always read her easily.

Although her expression was haughty and condescending, Seulgi could sense a bit of sadness and anger, with something close to betrayal in the Slytherin's eyes, before she quickly faced forward, taking a right turn down another staircase following a horde of students wearing the silver and green ties.

Later at night, comfortably tucked in her bed, sleep did not come easy for Kang Seulgi. Quietly turning around this way and that, afraid to wake the other girls sleeping in the first year girls' dormitory, Seulgi felt restless with every minute she spent thinking of her family.

Surprisingly enough, her, now estranged, friendship with Krystal did not affect her as much as she thought it would.

Treading down the stairs, Seulgi reached the circular shaped Hufflepuff Common Room in hopes of a much-needed distraction.

She stretched lazily at the foot of the staircase, idly taking in the empty room; cozy black and yellow striped sofas, enchanted plants hanging upside down the ceiling and huge bookcases lining up the walls.

Seulgi stepped into the center of the room, and jolted at the lone presence of another Hufflepuff, a boy, with his back turned her way, sitting on one of the sofas in front of the fireplace. His shoulders shook in what appeared to be crying.

A Siamese cat, with bright blue eyes, cocked its head at Seulgi before nuzzling up its owner's forearm. As if by sensing her presence, the owner in question, stood up and threw her an awfully cold and intimidating (albeit wet) stare over his shoulder, before he quickly gathered up all his belongings; some parchments, a few quills and ink.

The cat followed the boy elegantly, matching his every step, as he tried to make his way to the first year's dormitories.

"I'm Kang Seulgi." She introduced with a genuine smile, blocking his way and extending a small hand for him to shake. "Nice to meet you."

Seulgi was not the social type, not the one to strike up small talk with people she has never met before. However, Seulgi was also desperate to clear her mind of her troubling thoughts.

Standing this close, Seulgi could recognize the black haired boy, a fellow first year Hufflepuff, who, opposite to everyone's cheerful and jolly mood on the first day at Hogwarts, spent the entirety of the Welcoming Feast sulking, barely touching his food.

He just stared at her hand, scowling, before shoving past her to creep up the stairs.

"I just hate this freak school." He mumbled loud enough for her to hear.

Alone at last, the 11-year-old girl considered the boy's statement. While in Seulgi's opinion, Hogwarts may not be everybody's favorite, it surely could not warrant such a hateful feeling.

Ever since she was born, Seulgi was surrounded and immersed in magic, something that came naturally since she was a pureblood. Even so, she was still fascinated and blown away by Hogwarts's charm, from the boat ride to the castle right up to the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall, the Wizarding School, was to put it simply, captivating.

Much later, when she has settled back in her bed, gently fingering the black and yellow tie she laid on top her nightstand, Seulgi drifted to a dreamless sleep, the corners of her mouth turned up in a content peaceful smile with thoughts of her family and the mysterious Hufflepuff boy long forgotten.


	2. Letting Go

  _Second year._

 

“And you’re sure they didn’t magically materialize one day?” Probed Wang Jackson, head resting against the big window of their spacious train compartment with his eyes squinting suspiciously. “A cousin of mine once grew a beard overnight. That’s how she find out she was a witch.” He added matter-of-factly.

Jaebum stared down an unmindful Jackson, before he rolled his eyes in annoyance and decided not to comment, occupying himself with petting Nora; his feline companion.

“Can we stop discussing Jaebum’s twin moles for five seconds please? Im barely trying to list down the magical properties of the Stinging Nettle.” Snapped Jinyoung, hastily flipping through his copy of One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, only pausing to scribble some words on a foot long piece of parchment, in an attempt to finish off summer break’s homework.

“All I’m saying is that it’s possible.” Replied Jackson while fastening his gold and scarlet tie around his neck.

Seeing as how Park Jinyoung was already elegantly dressed in his Ravenclaw attire (not even a crease in sight), the Gryffindor turned to Im Jaebum, who was still in his muggle clothing, reminding him that they are nearing the school soon.

Jaebum shrugged in his usual nonchalant attitude, finding the overly excited and talkative Gryffindor somehow obnoxious. Although not close with the Ravenclaw boy sitting next to him either, Jaebum prefered Jinyoung’s quiet and uninquisitive presence.

_One painful year down, six more to go…_

A small knock on their compartment door was later followed by the smell of delicious sweets.

“The finest sweets the Honeydukes Sweetshop has to offer.” Announced the old witch sweetly, pulling the food trolley closer to Jackson, who generously offered to treat the others.

Jaebum opened his trunk and shoved past his black and yellow tie, to reach openly for a chocolate bar of his favorite kind. The muggle kind.

Jackson paid off a scoffing offended witch, smiling apologetically on behalf of Jaebum, before he closed the door and dropped some Chocolate Frogs and two Sugar Quills in the empty space between the Ravenclaw and the Hufflepuff.

After an agonizing previous year (on Jaebum’s behalf) of being classmates, Jinyoung was already used to Jaebum’s mid-class random outburst. “His disdain of Magic” as one professor harshly dubbed it, has earned the boy multiple detentions.

Jinyoung, pitying the muggle born wizard, sighed sadly. Jackson, sensible on very rare occasions, also decided not to comment. The train compartment, occupying the three students, was once again quiet, wrapped up in awkward uncomfortable silence.

As a muggle born wizard, Jaebum found out there was “something wrong with him”, when at the age of nine, he accidently set off one of his mother’s carpets on fire.

A muscular, good-humored firefighter explained to a frightened Jaebum that it was most definitely not his fault, and that starting fires by simply “thinking them” was both humanely and scientifically impossible.

However, the older man’s reasoning did not comfort a guilty Jaebum, who, mere moments before the fire accident, has thought of destroying one of his mom’s valuable belongings, in childish revenge to her throwing away his only bike and grounding him.

A week passed before a lanky woman, with thinning brown hair and bizarre floor-sweeping violet ropes, visited the Im’s residence and introduced herself as a Ministry of Magic employee.

Over three cups of coffee (and one strawberry milk), the woman clarified to Jaebum’s mother and father that their only child was not mentally unstable, but on the contrary, was indeed a very gifted wizard.

Once again, this explanation did not entirely relieve the nine year old, who was labeled “a freak”, for innocently relating the strange news to one of his close friends.

Soon word spread through his elementary school, and Jaebum’s mother finally decided that maybe the Wizarding School, that the ministry employee has talked about, was much better suited for “gifted” Jaebum.

But Jaebum did not want to part with his dear mother, did not like the way his father smiled weakly and looked at him differently every time he entered the room. As much as his parents tried to keep it a secret, Jaebum always knew HE was the elephant in the room.

Jaebum liked normal, simple, and all things to be ordinary. Im Jaebum wanted his “normal” life back.

The Hogwarts Express slowed down to a stop, ending its journey at the tiny Hogsmeade station and in the process, jolting the 12-year-old Hufflepuff from a short nap.

Now begrudgingly clad in his school uniform, (“just wear it, you idiot.” A Gryffindor prefect tells him) Jaebum stepped on the platform, stretched for a bit and then walked to a line of horseless carriages. Jinyoung followed him slightly behind.

Jackson, spotting some of his other (more lively) friends, left his two classmates and rushed to a handsome, blond haired Slytherin 3rd year. “Mark, wait up!”

When Jaebum found an empty carriage, both boys climbed into it, with Jaebum inwardly hoping no one else gets in.

Even in Wizarding Schools, it seemed gossip spread quick, and after last year’s Christmas break, almost all of the school’s population knew of Jaebum’s rebellious antics and his aversion to Magic.

While he did not mind the sometimes-hushed whispers and the nasty stares thrown his way, Jaebum somehow came to appreciate Jinyoung’s companionship. The only friend he came to accept in this school.

“Still we shouldn’t have left her ride with  _him._ ” Came a familiar, disembodied voice from somewhere behind their carriage.

“It’s alright, Seungwan. Her brother is now Head Boy, not some kind of Dark Wizard.” Assured Oh Sehun reasonably and popped his head through the open carriage doors. “Oh, hello classmates. Are these seats taken?” He addressed both Jaebum and Jinyoung.

Smiling politely, Jinyoung shook his head, and the two newcomers settled in both their seats. Seungwan took the empty spot next to her housemate Park Jinyoung, while quietly eyeing a brooding Jaebum. The enchanted carriage closed off its doors and took off, driving the four second year students up to the castle.

Fortunately, both the Sorting Ceremony and the Welcoming Feast passed by quickly, and Jaebum, stubbornly ignoring some Hufflepuff prefect’s directions, decided to take another right turn down the staircase. Although he still had a few more hours until curfew (so detention was out of his plans), the exasperated look on the prefect’s face, brought a bit of delight to Jaebum.

After a few moments, Jaebum found himself alone in an unknown dimly lit corridor. The young wizard sighed heavily, already regretting his decision to leave his housemates.

Hearing disembodied hushed voices, Jaebum trailed towards the source of the sound, to ask for help and possibly some much-needed clear directions.

When he rounded the corner at the end of the corridor, Jaebum came across a group of students; three older Gryffindors and one freshly sorted Slytherin first year.

With his presence still unknown to the other party, Jaebum assessed the situation quickly. The three older male students seemed to be harassing the fearful Slytherin, in what appeared to become an outnumbered fight.

Im Jaebum, a fair play advocate and all-around just person, stepped out of the shadows and casually addressed the other students. “Is there something going on around here?”

The older wizard, the one standing in the center (and therefore must be the de facto leader, muses Jaebum), turned to him sharply. “Nothing that would hardly interest you, Hufflepuff.”

“I really, really don’t like the sound of that.” Said Jaebum in a cold even voice, advancing slowly until he was about a meter away from the older student and positioning himself in front of the Slytherin.

“Aren’t you that muggle born kid always in detention for hating Magic?” Said the Gryffindor on the right, happy to be of use and to relay some kind of important information.

“Maybe he’s a squib.” Interjected the other wizard on his left.

Their de facto leader looked Jaebum up and down while the latter rolled his eyes in irritation at the Gryffindor on his left, a plain boy who looked like he had rocks for brains. Even though Jaebum still wanted his old life back, he was positively sure he had Magic in him. That was kind of his whole dilemma, really.

“Well let’s see how much Magic he really has.” Said their leader daringly, raising his wand and pointing it to Jaebum’s chest. “I challenge you to a duel.”

For the second time that day, Jaebum cursed himself for his “No Magic” attitude. With him purposefully flunking his studies, Jaebum felt defenseless in the fight. He slowly reached in his robe’s pocket for his wand while anxiously raking his brain to come up with a good spell to protect himself.

“FLIPENDO!”

Jaebum heard someone yell, and he shut his eyes tightly, prepared for whatever hex he had to suffer. However the spell, coming from somewhere on his right, was not targeted at him, but at the Gryffindors who was standing closely before him.

He opened his eyes and saw the older wizard sitting on the floor, rubbing a hand against the back of his head (from when he aggressively hit the wall behind him) and glaring at his attacker.

Glancing to his right, Im Jaebum immediately recognized this said attacker.

Kang Seulgi, a fellow housemate and classmate, stood before the entrance of house Slytherin, a few meters away from them, with her arm still raised, gripping her wand tightly. Her eyes were oddly hard and focused. Next to her stood an older male, with a Head Boy badge fastened on the outside of his robe. Not one of the other Gryffindors dared attack back.

“It really is a shame you’re not in Slytherin,  _Seul_.” Said the Head Boy regretfully, messing up the girl’s hair slightly.

After a visit to the Head of Hufflepuff, that resulted in awarding both Seulgi and Jaebum some house points, (twenty and ten respectively), the two second year students were quickly ushered back to their common room, seeing as it was already past curfew.

The next morning at breakfast, almost all of the Hufflepuff table knew of what has transpired the night before. Some upperclassmen, whom Jaebum did not know by name, patted him on the back and praised him for his courage. Two Hufflepuffs jokingly bowed, thanking him for the house points. A few Slytherins, who were walking by, cheered for him and collectively vowed to crush the Gryffindors at the next Quidditch game.

Jaebum glanced at Seulgi, sitting a few seats away, surrounded by her own band of admirers, which was now compromised of four 3th year students. She shook her head humbly and laughed, looking a great deal different from last night’s threatening demeanor.

It was after Herbology, when the second year students were leaving the Greenhouses and heading for the castle, that Jaebum pulled Seulgi aside.

“Thanks. You know for last night.” Said the Hufflepuff awkwardly, a hand scratching the side of his forehead.

“Oh, it’s fine, really. It’s not like I saved you or anything.” She replied smiling, swatting the air with her hand to emphasize her point. “Though that poor Slytherin, he must have been terrified.” She added almost to herself.

“Yeah, he must have been scared.” Said Jaebum, shifting his bag from one shoulder to the other, not knowing how to carry on with the conversation.

“So,” he began slowly. “What was that spell you used last night? It seemed quiet powerful.”  _Awkward, positively awkward…_

“Just a knockback jinx. I can show you how it’s done.” Seulgi answered excitedly. “If you want of course.” She added quickly.

Before Jaebum could even utter a response (it was a shocking yes), an arm slung over his shoulder, accompanied by a scoff.

“Did you forget Seulgi? All Mighty King Jaebum doesn’t do Magic.” offered Jackson Wang to the Hufflepuff girl, smirking knowingly. While Seulgi laughed wholeheartedly at Jackson’s antics, Jaebum dipped out of the other’s grip.

“I’ll gladly learn a few spells, just so I can hex you.”

“Come on, you can’t even do a simple charm- OW, OW, that’s my neck, you savage.”

“Scared now Gryffindor?” taunted Jaebum, grinning wickedly.

“Excuse me.” Cut a soft voice from behind them. Jaebum let go of his grip on Jackson and both boys turned around to see a Slytherin boy, who Jaebum recognized as the frightened first year student from last night.

“I just wanted to say thank you for what you did yesterday.” He began, smiling widely. “Oh right, sorry I didn’t introduce myself. My name is Youngjae, Choi Youngjae.”


	3. Congratulations

_Third year._

  
   
"God, I'm bored." Mumbled a dejected Seulgi, one grey and gloomy Thursday afternoon.

Crouched on the floor in front of the fireplace of her house’s common room, with her back against the side of one small chair, her announcement came upon deaf ears. Save for the few studious fifth-years, that decided to spend the winter holidays going over some subjects in preparation for their O.W.Ls exams, the Hufflepuff common room was completely and devastatingly deserted.

With Christmas break having started more than a week ago, (12 days has passed to be exact, but kang Seulgi was not counting) almost all of Hogwarts's grounds were just as empty.

Son Seunghwan was an ocean away, visiting her sister (a new appointed Ilvermorny Charms teacher) whom she hasn't seen in two years. And while Seulgi wished she had her best friend with her, she was very happy for the Ravenclaw witch. Her letters, which came regularly mind you, were full of praises for the new American Wizarding School and for lots of magical shops that she has "absolutely emptied" trying to buy souvenirs and Christmas gifts for their classmates and some of her housemates.

Oh Sehun, on the other hand, sent only one long letter. Attached to it was a moving picture that showed him with his family at home, lazing around and teaching his new dog some silly tricks.

With her two closest companions gone, Seulgi was left to entertain herself on her very own.

Three days into the Christmas break, Seulgi has toured almost all of Hogwarts, in efforts of finding the super secretive, invisible room that her friend Bae Ju Hyeon once swore she has discovered it, and therefore should be named after her.

A day later, kang Seulgi (while still looking for the Bae Room) made the pleasant acquaintance of a seventh-year Gryffindor student, who called herself “Sunmi, just Sunmi.”

The older witch was tall and elegant with delicate fingers and long waist-length black hair. She also had a beautiful and intricate tattoo-like scar on her wrist.  When Seulgi asked about it politely, Sunmi smiled fondly, caressed the scar and told seulgi, rather boldly “that's a common mark left by, if you've been kissed by a Centaur.”

Seulgi felt her cheeks turn a bit pink. Her mother has always told (warned) her about interspecies coupling and how only the maddest of witches or wizards were to condone these behaviours. But it’s been years since Seulgi believed anything her mother told her. Besides, she did not think Sunmi mad, on the contrary she found her absolutely charming.

The delightfully mysterious witch kept poor Seulgi company for the rest of the week introducing her to some of her more peculiar hobbies such as Divination and Star Lining, before she regretfully told the younger that she needed to spend the rest of the week studying for her upcoming N.E.W.Ts.   
   
Seulgi sighed again, this time a bit louder, which earned her some nasty glares from the few students seated across the room. Apologising sincerely, she rose from her spot, gathering up her belongings and decided on spending the rest of the afternoon in her dormitory.

Suddenly she heard the familiar sound of the barrel lid closing, announcing the arrival of another Hufflepuff into their common room.

Jaebum was dragging his trunk and carrying his cat cage while still balancing his broomstick under one armpit. The commotion caused by his entrance alongside his pet’s urgent loud cries, ended the last bit of patience the overly stressful students had left. Muttering angrily, the fifth-years left the room in a hurry, probably heading for the Library.

Seulgi saw Jaebum frown and shift his confused gaze from the now closed entrance, and back to her. “Sorry?” He said sarcastically.

She laughed (rather loudly) and walked his way. “Don't mind them really. Fifth-years, O.W.L.s, you know.” She told him.

He nodded twice before he bent down to set all his possessions on the floor. The common room was quiet once again. Seulgi pursed her lips while Jaebum pretended to pick at his clothing, just for something to do. They were housemates, classmates even, and both had a great deal of mutual friends, but still, they were not the closest.

That middle ground stage of not being total strangers yet still not being close friends either, was what made seulgi awkward and squeamish, in the first place. And the fact that he grew a few centimetres taller and now spoke in a deeper voice did not help either. _Damn you, puberty..._

Feeling her cheeks start to get warm, she bid him an overly courteous goodbye, not even waiting for a reply and headed for the girl’s dormitory.

It was well into the evening, that Kang Seulgi decided to leave her room and head for the Great Hall, to join the remaining students for Supper. Climbing down the Great Staircase, and heading for the massive open doors, she met Mark Tuan, a fourth-year Slytherin, and a good friend of Seunghwan.

“Heading for a meal too?” He said, smiling.

“I think I'm going to pile up a plate and take to the dormitory with me.” She replied, shrugging her shoulders.

“And the teachers let you do that? I mean, is that even allowed?” He asked not unkindly, clearly confused about this particular Hogwarts policy. 

“Well it's the holidays, teachers tend to forget a bit of formality.” She said? grinning. “But I think in reality they really just pity me. Poor lonely Seulgi they must say.”

“Seunghwan. What a terrible friend.” He laughed, and so did Seulgi nodding gravely in faux agreement.

“Listen, then how about you come eat with us?” He said, gesturing to the other three students seated together in the middle of the Ravenclaw house table. “We all have just arrived this afternoon.”

“No, I wouldn’t like to bother you guys or intrude, really it’s-”

“For Merlin’s sake, please do sit with us. The four of us have been inseparable for the past 2 weeks, we are bored of each other already.”

Seulgi giggled and nodded, before following mark to the Ravenclaw table. From afar it looked like Park Jinyoung was in the middle of a heated argument with Wang Jackson while Im Jaebum kept stuffing his mouth with food, only pausing to smirk and say something to Jinyoung that riled up Jackson even more. 

“No, it has to be the time when Mark’s niece threw a tantrum and turned his hair pink. That was the funniest. Oh, seulgi you should have seen his face. He got so red. It was so funny.”

They were all well into desert, and the stories and fun anecdotes of the boys' holidays at Mark’s house, were getting funnier by the minute. Seulgi took a bite of her treacle tart and held her sore stomach, her shoulders shaking with laughter.

“I was about to give her back her doll,  _Jackson._  I just wanted to show her a muggle magic trick, that’s all.” Defended Jaebum, his voice rising slightly. But he too was laughing, in spite of himself.

“Honestly the real highlight of this holiday was Jackson and his exceptional flying skills.” Interjected Jinyoung, changing the subject and shaking Jaebum’s extended hand while smiling wickedly.

Jackson’s fist came slamming on the table followed by a sputtering of different excuses. “That broomstick was definitely faulty” and “I'm sure Mark’s sister has it bewitched somehow”. His now frantic and pleading glances directed at Seulgi, caused another round of laughter and uproar, with Seulgi nearly toppling over  the edge of her seat. 

Seulgi didn’t add much to the conversation, she never stopped laughing either and the boys never shut up about the “holiday from hell”, continuously bringing up more stories and laughing over inside jokes, that Mark explained to her out of common decency.

When they asked about how her holidays went, she replied with a simple “Nice”, not really going into detail. Other than meeting Sunmi, the past week and a half were a complete and utter misery. Besides, Seulgi wanted to hear more of their fun stories, anyway.

The Great Hall was almost empty when they all agreed to retreat to each of their dormitories. Although Seulgi was not sleepy yet (blame Sunmi and her midnight Star Lining), she agreed, almost instantly, to take up Jaebum’s offer to walk her to the Hufflepuff House.

It's just that in reality, the gesture looked less like a chivalrous action and more like a casual, very normal thing to do. Especially so, since the two were from the same house and were headed the same way.

However, it’s just that in reality, Thirteen-year-old seulgi (still in sweet denial, mind you) had the ever-slightest bit of crush on the Hufflepuff boy. 

And with flushed cheeks and a knot in the bottom of her stomach, Seulgi rose from her seat and followed Jaebum out of the Great Hall.

This time, their trip back to their shared common room was not done in their usual, awkward and quiet silence. This time the two third-year students were rambling excitedly over a new-found shared interest; a famous wizarding band, which Mark has introduced to Jaebum over the holidays.

“Have you heard their latest single ‘Spilled Potions and Potent Spells’? It’s the best they released in years.”

“That’s the first song Mark played for me. It was love from that moment on.”

“Then, you should definitely listen to Orion Oumerly.” Pressed Seulgi, eagerly. “His songs have the same feel as their album ‘Sorted Into You Heart’ except less Rock and more Jazz.”

“Yeah, why not? I'll try and check out his songs.” Promised Jaebum with an easy smile.

When they finally reached their House’s entrance, seulgi tentatively offered to bring down a few records that she has tucked in the bottom of her trunk. And when Jaebum agreed with no hesitation, Seulgi practically skipped to her dormitory. 


	4. I Smile

_Fourth year._

 

At breakfast, when Jaebum overheard two second-year Ravenclaws pass by the Hufflepuff table and wistfully declare that today will be the hottest of the year so far, he did not groin in annoyance, nor slam his fork on the table harshly, because simply Im Jaebum did not care one bit. 

With a casual glance at his schedule, placed haphazardly on the table close to a plate full of strawberry pie, Jaebum smirked, happy to be reminded that on Tuesdays he always had a two-hour free period starting at two o'clock. 

A free period that he very much intended to spend in his dormitory away from the hot afternoon sun. And now that he considered himself a good enough wizard, (Jinyoung would argue that Jaebum was one of the top five students in their whole year) he knew that later, a simple cooling charm would come in handy. 

However, when two o'clock came, the Hufflepuff boy found himself getting dragged out of the castle by Sungjin, a sixth-year Gryffindor who argued that he has not seen Jaebum in weeks. Jaebum also remembered something along the lines of “Enjoy these free periods before you become a fifth-year student, man.” 

And so that’s how he ended up at 2:47, lying on the grass under one big tree on the Hogwarts grounds, near the Great Lake, absentmindedly twirling a fallen leave. Next to him Sungjin, now accompanied by Younghyun, was in the middle of a heated argument about lyrics, cords and setlists. 

“And then I go in the chorus with something like;  _How I didn't see she was a cheater_ _,_ _I was in love with a_ _Veela_. Then Dowon would come in with a drum solo on the Gravitus Drums.” 

“Yeah, that’s great Younghyun, but still the lyrics are a bit-” 

“I don’t know why we are still discussing this. She is a Veela, I'm not making it up. You saw her, too.” 

Jaebum was close enough with the two boys that he knew he should keep away from any argument involving these boys and their music making. 

And so, to avoid any involvement, involuntary or otherwise, he preoccupied himself with people-watching, a great habit of his. Different students from each house speckled the grass haphazardly. Some cross-legged chatted lazily in the shade while others enjoyed a book or played a game, soaking up the warm afternoon sun. 

A sudden loud high-pitched scream followed by a chorus of girlish giggles, interrupted the afternoon quiet and caused for a few heads (including Jaebum’s) to turn towards the Great Lake, where near its shore, a group of four girls were currently laughing loudly trying to jokingly push each other into the lake. 

Jaebum stared back at the girls. Both Seulgi and a friend (a Slytherin third-year girl) were taking off their shoes and hosting up their skirts as so to walk along the lake’s shore without getting wet. Im Nayeon, as jaebum recognized the girl, splashed Seulgi with a bare foot, which caused for the Hufflepuff girl to twirl slightly while laughing, her skirt flaring up and rising a little, showing a tiny bit of her thighs. 

Jaebum groined inwardly and tugged rather aggressively at an unfortunate wild weed growing on the grass next to him, feeling his ears turning a violent shade of pink. He felt strangely angry at the girl, especially since a few male students were talking in hushed voices and staring openly at the exposed  _rather fine_  legs of Kang Seulgi. 

He wished he had stayed up at the castle with Mark, helping him with his O.W.L.s, rather than stay here and feel his stomach clench every time he glanced at the girl. 

 

it all started a week ago, when he accompanied Jackson to his first ever Quidditch try-outs. Sitting on the bleachers while watching his friend do a flawless fly around the pitch, Jaebum overhead a few Gryffindor fifth-years, a few seats away, talking about a particular Bae Joohyun and how they collectively ranked her the most beautiful girl in the school.  

Jaebum, finding their conversation the most childish and absurd, rolled his eyes and focused on cheering for jackson, who was now proving himself to be a very good Beater. 

"In my opinion her friend seulgi has the best body though." 

Jaebum turned sharply at the mention of his friend's name, and frowned pointedly. Except the boys huddled up closer and shamelessly continued ranking the girls’ body parts. They clearly did not notice his presence or how he was clad in the black and yellow of his House’s uniform. 

"What, the Hufflepuff girl? You must be blind. She’s just average." Scoffed the boy on the right, shaking his head defiantly. 

"She may not be as pretty but she has some really nice legs." Added another while shrugging his shoulders. 

Before jaebum even could walk up to them and give them a piece of his mind, the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain called for the boys to come to the pitch and line up for the Chaser position. Im Jaebum, eyes cold and jaw clenched, surreptitiously cast a tripping hex on one of the boys, causing him to slip and fall backwards on the grass. Everybody laughed as the boy, with his face red from embarrassment, stumbled to a standing position. Jaebum simply smirked in satisfaction. 

 

“What about you Jaebum, have a date yet?” Said Sungjin, pulling a few strings on his guitar, while next to him, a hovering quill recorded every note he produced on a piece of used parchment. 

Jaebum, lost in his thoughts, blinked thrice at his friend, not fully registering the whole of the conversation. 

“The party, Jaebum.  _The_  biggest party.” Deadpanned Younghyun. “For Professor Ocras’s retirement.” 

“The Farewell Party your dear friend’s band is playing at?” Asked Sungjin sarcastically. On his right, Younghyun held up his bass to emphasise the point. 

Jaebum smiled weakly and shook his head at the boys' antics. How could he forget about  _The_ _Party_. 

For about two weeks now, the whole student body had been talking of the farewell party for their most beloved Charms teacher. Except Jaebum knew that almost all of the students were mostly excited for the chance to dress up, dance and flirt, rather than for the occasion itself. Jinyoung could not shut up about their need to buy new dress ropes, and Jackson, about their need to bring dates to the party. 

However, before jaebum could even utter a reply back, Kang Seulgi, with her shoes back on and her skirt at the right length (thank god), slumped down next to him and clicked on a vintage camera, capturing his wide eyed and shocked look to perfection. She laughed, while Jaebum tried to steal the camera away from her. 

“hey, that’s mine. Give it back.” Said Seulgi with a defeated groan, after Jaebum has successfully pulled the camera from her tight grip and held it behind his back, smiling in victory. 

“Well I gifted it to you on your birthday, and I went over the trouble of smuggling in a muggle artefact, so technically I am the original own-” 

With Jaebum focused on talking and gloating, he had not realised that Seulgi had inched a bit closer and suddenly lunged forward in an awkward, almost painful hug, to fetch the camera from behind him. With her being so close to him, her head resting on his chest and her hands flailing aimlessly behind his back, Jaebum froze on the spot. 

His eyes widened and his heart beat faster as the smell of her orange shampoo engulfed him and bits of her soft brown hair tickled his neck. Seulgi, oblivious as usual, was undeterred and quickly pulled back from him grinning widely, shaking her camera up at him. 

“Well, that answered my question I guess.” Said Sungjin, chuckling knowingly and standing up to gather all his belongings. Younghyun did the same and before either Seulgi nor Jaebum could further elaborate on his inside joke, the two boys bid the fourth-years goodbye and reminded Seulgi not to miss the party, this Saturday night. 

“So, Have a date yet?” Asked Jaebum, in what he hoped was a rather uninterested, positively nonchalant voice. “To this  _stupid_  party, I mean.” 

“No. No one asked me out yet.” She replied softly, looking at the camera in her hands and fumbling with its buttons, not meeting his eyes (which was for the better, Jaebum reasoned, for he was sure he was smiling like an idiot). 

A pause, heavy and awkward, followed. And when Jaebum did not reply, with anything for that matter, Seulgi pushed the conversation even further, raising her voice a bit and looking him straight in the eyes. “What about you? I saw you talking with Kyulkyung the other day.” 

As rumour had it, Kyulkyung, the second-year Hufflepuff, apparently had a massive crush on Im Jaebum. However, growing up with no sisters around, Jaebum was a stranger to how girls  _really_  behaved. And seeing how the girl would blush madly, mutter something inaudible and scutter away every time he greeted her in the common room or at breakfast, he was certain the 12-year-old girl was more scared of him than anything. Besides, the party, as the headmaster agreed upon, allowed for only the fourth-years students and above to attend. 

“She just asked me if I'm trying out for Quidditch this year.” Shrugged Jaebum, as he remembered the innocently disappointed look on the girl’s face when he stated he was the worst flyer in their whole year. 

Seulgi, as if satisfied by his answer, nodded once and smiled up at him. Jaebum could not help but grin back at her, their awkwardness long forgotten. 

“Besides I think I'm going solo.” Added Jaebum suddenly, looking up at the blue sky. “It’s my first ever wizarding party. I'll just have fun with all of my friends and dance with them I suppose.” 

“That’s a good idea.” Said Seulgi, her lips pursed in a tight smiled. “I think I'll do that too.” 

 

On Saturday night, a little past midnight, Jaebum could not sleep easily. He tossed and turned in his bed, replaying all the memories and events of what he considered to be  _the greatest party_ he will ever have. 

Vivid images kept replaying in the boy’s head; purple lighting and royal blue coloured table cloths, a plethora of students in different coloured ropes and dresses, dancing and laughing and enjoying themselves, Sungjin's band playing the first ever Wizarding Band Show Jaebum has ever seen (it was for lack of a better word, magical), Jaebum dancing wildly and joking around with all of his friends while eating the most delicious food ever. 

Im Jaebum felt very sorry for the remaining students, who could not make it to the party, and thought of how if he was a year younger, he would not have had the privilege to see one Kang Seulgi in a long, elegant yet simplistic black dress. Jaebum wondered if she had Veela blood in her. And while he felt stupid asking it, he was satisfied with how Seulgi laughed while blushing slightly and stating that she sadly was not. 

Im Jaebum wondered how if he had never set foot in this school, he would not have shared a dance with Kang Seulgi this very night. And although the dance was a bit stiff on his part and awkward on hers, Jaebum delighted in how he was the only one, Seulgi shared a slow dance with. She laughed a great deal too, her eyes forming beautiful crescent shapes. 

Im Jaebum wondered how if he had never been Magic, he would not have had the pleasure to accompany Kang Seulgi back to their Hufflepuff’s common room. When they arrived near the entrance to the girl’s dormitories, Seulgi stood on her tip toes and planted a chaste soft kiss on his cheek, smiled at him and bid him a good night. 

 

On Saturday night, a little over one o'clock in the morning, Jaebum could not sleep easily. His ears felt hot, the space where she kissed him on the cheek tingled and his heart beat rapidly and images of a smiling Kang Seulgi clouded his mind. 


	5. When You Love Someone

_Fifth year._

 

 

"Do not worry everyone." Said Im Nayeon, her voice magically magnified, traveling around the bleachers and reaching all the way down to the bottom of the pitch, into the Healer's emergency tent, where volunteer Seulgi was currently walking hastily to the potion's cabinet. "I have been informed that the first-year girl is alive and well and is currently being treated for any additional injuries." Added the Slytherin, her voice clear and calm.

Kang Seulgi poured a little bit of the healing potion on a piece of white cloth and dabbed the girl's knee lightly, careful not to hurt her. She winced in apology as the first-year girl hissed sharply.

It was the Gryffindors vs the Hufflepuffs for the Quidditch cup final, and with both teams having great players, that unfortunately caused for the game to run for nearly 4 hours.  _4 boring and dull hours._

It was the fact that Gryffindor excelled in attack; their chasers were fast and sharp, while Hufflepuff was proud in its defence system of; two strong yet agile beaters and a sturdy quick keeper. This equation, however, did nothing but balance out the game's outcome equally, and rather dully.

Seulgi looked outside the Healer's tent that was setup on the grounds near the players' tents, and saw a few more students leaving the game. She looked at the bleachers now almost half empty, and groaned in annoyance.

When Gryffindor played Slytherin, the bleachers were always packed on account of their lifelong rivalry, which translated in dramatic heated games. And when the Ravenclaws played any House, people always anticipated their cleaver tactics and smart used to win. However, this final had two of the fairest teams playing and both, one might add, were two friendly Houses. This game in particular lacked drama, excitement and animosity. Even one Gryffindor beater apologised to the Hufflepuff chaser when he sent a bludger hurling into her.

Another whistle was blown, indicating that the game had been reprised. "However, I would like to once again remind all the students watching this incredibly dramatic final, to please stay seated, and for the last time please try not to catch a Snitch." Said Nayeon exasperated. "Or else you will end up like little Yeojin here falling into a near death- Okay sorry Professor." She added sweetly to the angry disembodied voice of the teacher next to her.

Seulgi stepped out of the overly heated tent into the spring breeze. She looked up at the players and smiled, pulling her hair in a tight ponytail. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Jaebum standing stiffly next to the Head Boy, in front of the Hufflepuff team tent, his prefect badge glistening in the afternoon's sun. She was proud of her friend, he deserved to be a prefect, no one questioned that.

She saw Jaebum turn his head slightly and catch her attention. She waved casually and he made a funny face back at her. Their laughter was interrupted when the Head Boy called for jaebum to look for something suspicious behind the bleachers. Moments later, Park Sooyoung stuck her head out of the tent, calling for Seulgi to quickly help her with restocking the potions.

 

"Forget what I said earlier. If you do see the Snitch, please catch it we are nearing five hours of game. Only kidding professor."

It was almost 3 o'clock in the afternoon and both teams, while a few points apart, were both nearing exhaustion. Not thrice had the two Captains called for a time out.

"If Slytherin were playing, we would- Wait, KyulKyung has kicked her broomstick higher, flying upwards. Oh, it appears both seekers had finally seen the Snitch." Im Nayeon, practically yelled the last part.

Now everyone was either grabbing their seats in hope or had stood up to keep track of the two players. Seulgi, along with Sooyoung, was watching from the ground and both were holding in a breath. Even the players now stopped flying all together and watched their team's seekers battle it out. The older Gryffindor seeker, zoomed past Kyulkyung, heading straight for the snitch.

Everyone held their breath, the Gryffindor's loud cries getting louder, roaring in victory.

"Where the hell is Kyulkyung?" Yelled Nayeon, grabbing the speaker tightly.

The Hufflepuff seeker was nowhere to be found, not following the Gryffindor boy for the Snitch. Seulgi squinted her eyes and after a few seconds she saw her House's seeker, flying the opposite direction.

A second later, the Gryffindor seeker cursed loudly, and made a U-turn, heading straight for the Hufflepuff girl. It took a moment for the spectators to catch up on Kyulkyung's deceiving plan. Seulgi grinned wide in anticipation and excitement, while Sooyoung, clad in her scarlet and gold tie, groaned and kicked a small rock on the grass next to her.

A whistle blew. Kyulkyung cried in victory, her hand held high, displaying the golden Snitch. Im Nayeon's loud voice and clapping cut through the roaring spectators. "And what an ending, everyone. Let's have a standing ovation for the third-year Hufflepuff seeker, the youngest on both teams, for her slyness and her flawless flying. That was the highlight of this year long game."

Back into the tent, Kang Seulgi hugged the Hogwarts's healer, an ex-Hufflepuff student herself, and laughed at Sooyoung currently sulking in a corner.

Half an hour later, Seulgi, now having taken off her healer robes, dressed back into her school uniform and adjusted her bag over her shoulder. She waved goodbye to the other volunteers and exited the tent with Sooyoung, heading straight to the castle.

"Seulgi wait up."

She turned towards the familiar voice, seeing Jooheon, one of Gryffindor's beaters and her classmate, skipping towards her, smiling. Sooyoung smiled widely (for whatever reason) and waved to her housemate.

"Congratulation, for your house's victory. You guys deserved." Said the beater, his hand straightening the front of his Quidditch robes.

"Thanks. You played well too, I mean your whole team did, of course." she added the last part, awkwardly. Jooheon however, found if somehow funny, and laughed. She smiled back politely, thinking of something else to say. Before she could say anything, the Gryffindor beater cut her to it.

"If you don't mind, can I speak with you later before dinner?" he asked, his hand rising to the back of his neck, scratching it nervously. "I have something I want to tell you."

Seulgi was not really close with Jooheon, sure they had worked on a few school projects and they may have sat together in few classes, but other than small talk, the two fifth-years did not really talk that much, especially not in private. However, before Seulgi could articulate a reply back, Sooyoung held her close and tight and cut her off, speaking directly to Jooheon.  _What was it with people cutting her off this day?_

"yeah, don't worry Jooheon. She doesn't mind at all." Replied Sooyoung confidently, her eyes glinting with something unknown. "She'll be there."

Seulgi widened her eyes and was at a loss of words. Jooheon took her silence as confirmation and grinned, said something about having to take a shower and bid them goodbye, smiling extra brightly at Seulgi, who smiled back almost weakly.

Watching the boy's retreating figure, Sooyoung wrapped a long thin hand around Seulgi's shoulders. "I can't wait to tell the other girls."

"Tell them what exactly? And why did you agree on my behalf?" she was not angry, Seulgi reminded herself. She could never be truly angry to her best friends.

"What? Don't be thick, please Seulgi." Replied her dear friend, laughing airily. When Seulgi continued to stare at her pointedly, Sooyoung sighed and added. "He likes you, stupid. He's always talking about you to his friends in the common room. ' _Seulgi wore this today, Seulgi passed me a quill today and smiled at me, Seulgi has a mole on her eyelid just a bit down her eyebrow._ ' Trust me even I hadn't noticed this mole he keeps talking about." She finished, her face close and eyes squinting, trying to look for the tiny mole.

Seulgi swatted her probing hands away. "I don't think he likes me though. We never talk that much really. Why would he like me?"

"He is going to ask you out later, before dinner. He told me this morning."

A beat.

"WHAT? AND WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME?"

"WELL I'M TELLING YOU NOW? AREN'T I?"

A passing teacher stared at them stiffly, before both girls apologized for their loud banter and resumed their conversation in a quieter tone.

"I just don't see why you never date? You always reject other boys' offers and for what exactly? Nothing."

"I do not-"

"Come on!" Cried the fourth-year Gryffindor exasperated. "What about the Hufflepuff seventh-year that asked you out at the start of the year? Or the Ravenclaw that Seunghwan was friends with last summer? Dammit, even a poor third-year asked you out on his first ever Hogsmeade trip, but you declined."

"He is a thirteen-year old boy Sooyoung, and I declined rather sweetly I might add."

Sooyoung did not reply. Her eyes suddenly trailed past Seulgi, and focused on the other students crowded before the Entrance Hall, recognizing a certain student in particular. Seulgi meant to follow her gaze and check for herself who Sooyoung was looking at so intensely, before her friends spoke up.

"You can't waste these years waiting for him to ask you out." Said Sooyoung suddenly, her voice soft and calm yet very serious. Her gaze, now directed at Seulgi, seemed somehow pained. "He won't confess and you can't wait for him to do so."

Seulgi felt her stomach tighten, now understanding that Sooyoung was not talking about Jooheon anymore. She did not want to think it. Her heart clenched and Seulgi felt unexpectedly small and slightly hurt. "We're friends that's all." she said, her voice somehow weak.

"Jackson is always on about how loyal he is." Said Sooyoung, rolling her eyes knowingly. "He won't mess up a great friendship, you know. And you can't not live life waiting for him to brave up and do it."

"I don't like him like that. HE doesn't like me like that. You're simply wrong." Seulgi meant to reply with conviction, however her voice quivered over her last words, betraying her. She did not meet Sooyoung's eyes, but she heard her sigh sadly, and felt her friend's arms wrap around her warmly.

"I'm sorry." Said the Gryffindor, while Seulgi nuzzled in closer. "I just want you to live and enjoy life. Be happy."

"If dating Jooheon doesn't make you happy then forget it, don't go out with him. Just do what makes you happy." Seulgi nodded, and her friend added chuckling. "Come on then, let's head to the castle, I'm tired and I need to kick some Gryffindor quidditch team's ass."

 

The festivities did not end in the Hufflepuff's common room, even well past dinner. A few seventh-year were already opening the third bottle of smuggled Firewhiskey, when Seulgi made her way through the barrel entrance. The common room was overcrowded. Seulgi waved to a few housemates and clapped the Hufflepuff chaser on the back.

She saw Sehun, a little tipsy, dancing with a sixth-year girl and she shook her head at him disbelievingly. He smiled and shrugged his shoulders before he did an elaborate funny dance, that made the sixth-year girl laugh and pull him closer. She moved through people and settled on her favourite sofa, the one near the fireplace.

Moments later, Jaebum slumped down on the small sofa next to her, extending a cup her way.

"It's Butterbeer mixed with Firewhiskey. A drink from the gods." he said, smirking at her. Seulgi took the cup and smiled tightly in thanks.

"You have a new piercing." She said bluntly. Jaebum fingered his left ear and nodded, taking a sip from his own cup. His hair was messed slightly and his school tie missing. His bare forearm brushed against her hand whenever Seulgi raised her hand to drink.

"I don't have a prefect's meeting later this night, wanna play some Exploding Snaps?" He offered, smiling his  _beautiful_  sincere smile.

"Maybe later, I'm not feeling it now." Jaebum's eyes widened, they both knew she never missed playing her favourite game. She felt awful. "I'm going to get a refill." She stood up, and headed straight to the nearest half empty bottle of Firewhiskey.

She succeeded in avoiding Jaebum for a whole hour, while first intentionally, after her third drink, thoughts of jaebum were long forgotten and she found herself happily enjoying the night with her other friends, drinking and dancing and laughing.

"I've looking for you." She heard his voice, before she felt him grip her wrist softly and turn her to him. She staggered slightly, clumsy with her footing, but Jaebum quickly landed his other hand on her waist to steady her.

"You're very sober, huh?" He deadpanned. Seulgi threw her head back and laughed loudly. She threw her hands over his shoulders and pulled him closer, slurring something close to "dance with me."

While the speakers played some upbeat wizarding music, Seulgi found herself swaying with Jaebum, all thanks to her intoxicated state. When she looked up at him, his face was too close to her. He wore a lazy smile directed only for her. Having him this close, somehow sobered Seulgi a bit, who in turn, came back to her senses. She felt his warm hands on her waist and smelled the Firewhiskey in his breath.

"I have something I want to tell you." He said softly, looking her in the eyes.

Seulgi shrugged the feeling of déjà vu and nodded, letting him lead her away to a nearby empty chair. She sat on it while he crouched on the floor in front of her.

"I want to tell you something too." she mumbled, and when he heard her, his grin broadened and he nodded.

"I've been thinking about this for some time now." he started anxiously. "It's just that since last year-"

"Jooheon asked me out, before dinner." Seulgi cut him flatly. Jaebum's smile faltered and he furrowed his eyebrows. His face was somehow unreadable.

"I said yes."

Jaebum looked as if he was hit in the face with a bludger. His face was blank for a few moments, before it contorted into something sinister.

"Jooheon? The Gryffindor beater?" He asked rather loudly. "He's such a – such a -"

"He's a nice and smart boy." Seulgi found herself saying. She was not defending Jooheon, her now boyfriend, but she felt as if she was stating the obvious.

"I know." Jaebum hissed through gritted teeth. "And that's what's pissing me off even more."

"What? You're pissed off?" her voice was rising with every word and Seulgi was thankful for the loud music drowning this stupid conversation out. "Pray tell me why you, out of all my other friends, instead of congratulating me, you are getting angry at me."

It was like she had no breaks on. Seulgi knew this fight would end bad and that her probing was both ridiculous and unnecessary but she could not stop. Her hands were balled into fists and her eyes stung. She blinked fiercely.

"Because you have nothing in common." Replied Jaebum, laughing mirthlessly. "You, we- You always talked about love and how you will only be with someone that loved you, unless you truly  _truly_  loved him back. What happened to all that?"

"Why do you even care?"

Her voice was soft and calm, but on the inside Seulgi felt like screaming. Please don't say what I know you'll say, please.

"You know what? Yeah, you're right." He said seriously, looking her straight in the eyes. "I don't."

He brushed past, without adding another word, and headed towards his dormitory. For a moment, Seulgi stood rooted to the floor, just looking ahead blankly, before she too whirled around sharply heading to the girls' dormitories as well.

 

When she woke up the next morning, she felt miserable. Along with nursing a terrible headache, Seulgi woke up with vivid recollections of last night; Jooheon asking her out, Jaebum dancing next to her closely and last but not least her fight with him.

Seulgi sighed, defeated, and stuffed her face into her pillow, mumbling how she is to never leave her room ever again. 


	6. How Can I Say

_Sixth year._

 

 

Jaebum ascended the staircase in a hurry, taking two steps at a time. With his left hand, he cast a quick spell to style his hair, and with the other, he straightened the front of his cream coloured sweater. He was late.

"Well there he is, it took him about half a day to get dressed."

Jaebum made a face at Jackson, and skipped the last few steps to join the rest of his friends, who were currently waiting for him before the Great Entrance.

"Where's Mark?" He asked.

"Date." Youngjae replied, bitterly. The four friends were unfortunately dateless on their very first trip to Hogsmeade of this year. They all looked at each other miserably before they headed out of the castle into the autumn breeze, trekking towards the horseless carriages.

"You look like shit, my friend." Stated Jinyoung, looking at Jaebum, who ran a hand down his tired face to rub his eyes.

"Ugh. I couldn't even finish off last night's Ancient Runes homework. Every half an hour a boy would knock on the barrels, asking if he could speak to Sana." He told them. "After the sixteenth boy came knocking, a seventh-year threatened to hex him. No one dared come back after."

As if to state his claims, the girl in question, (a third-year Hufflepuff and Hogwarts's only half Veela) walked past them, talking animatedly and holding the hand of a shy pretty-faced Ravenclaw third-year. A few feet behind them, a group of about fifteen male students followed the girls, pushing each other childishly trying to walk in front of the other.

Out of the corner of his eye, to his right, Jaebum saw Seulgi walking ahead with her boyfriend. Jaebum did not mean to stare or rather burn holes down the back of their heads for that matter, but Seulgi looked extra stunning in a red plaid skirt and a thin black sweater, and Jaebum was decidedly fuming with jealousy. She laughed at whatever Jooheon must have said and the boy extended a hand to hold hers. The  _love birds_  walked to an empty carriage, and just like that they were out of his sight. Jaebum did not want to think about what they did in private.

Jackson and Jinyoung were both bickering about an article on the Daily Prophet when Jaebum interjected, his eyes looking down at the uneven grass under his feet.

"Can't we just go to the Three Broomsticks this time?"

His friends ceased their argument and turned to look at him questionably.

"But we always go to Chills & Spills." Said Youngjae, matter-of-factly.

Chills & Spills was the family owned business, their fourth-year friend Bambam ran with his family down in Hogsmeade. The place served the best drinks and pastries at a very reasonable price. When trips to Hogsmeade were allowed, almost all of the students at Hogwarts went there to hang out with friends, play games, or worst go on dates. Bambam's mother even started a special Gryffindor discount a few years ago when her son was sorted into that particular House.

Jackson pocketed his scarlet and gold tie wickedly and threw a hand around Jaebum's shoulders. "Come on let's hurry up. Yugyeom and Bambam are already waiting for us there."

The Hufflepuff boy groaned, as Jackson laughed. Jinyoung surreptitiously nudged him on the ribs and offered him a comforting smile.

 

 

"This is not fair." Cried Youngjae, for the second time, while Nayeon winked at him and collected all of the money placed in the middle of their crowded table.

Jihyo high-fived her friend and offered to join Bambam in bringing in the next round of drinks. Yugyeom excused himself to go to the lavatories, while both Jinyoung and Jackson escaped the next round of games, claiming they saw a few of their friends sitting at a nearby table, and they definitely had to greet them.

The large table was now almost empty, save for Youngjae who crossed his arms and refused to speak to Nayeon. The girl rolled her eyes at him, and stuck her tongue out, gloating. When she noticed Jaebum straddling a wooden chair next to her, she offered to play against him on the next round. The Hufflepuff waved her off, and resumed stuffing his face with cake and glaring at the couple that occupied the table closest to the door.

Jooheon said something and Seulgi lowered her head smiling softly. Her hair covered the side of her face and it looked lighter in the afternoon's sun, as she played with the end of her thigh high stockings. They looked as if they came out of a romantic muggle movie.  _Perfect, they looked fucking perfect._

"Well it was a pleasure winning against all of you losers." Declared Nayeon proudly, pushing her chair and standing up swiftly. "But I, unlike you," here she gestured to Jaebum, Youngjae and now Yugyeom who just got back and was in the middle of sitting down. "Have a very exciting date waiting for me."

Yugyeom scoffed behind his hand. "As if any sane human would date you."

Im Nayeon, not the least bit offended, winked and flipped her hair nonchalantly. "That's why she happens to be a Veela, my friend."

The three boys watched as the girl swayed her way to a far-off table. When she reached her, Sana looked up and beamed at the Slytherin, offering her a soft cheek to kiss. A collective sigh escaped from the all-boys table next to them.

"I hate dating." Groaned Jaebum, pushing himself off the table and making his way to the bar, where Bambam's older brother was currently selling out drinks.

"Firewhisky."

"Euh, you're not seventeen yet Jaebum. That's illegal." Said the bartender flatly, wiping a glass clean.

"But I'm desperate." Whined the Hufflepuff, resting his head on top of the bar miserably.

"And I don't want to see some Ministry officials closing down the business."

Jaebum thought about it for a minute and surrendered. With great force, he lifted his head and ordered some Butterbeer. When Bambam's brother turned to fetch a fancy glass cup, Jaebum said rather loudly. "Three Bottles."

The older male rolled his eyes and waved his wand silently, muttering something about regret and Dragon Research Internships in Thailand. Three bottles floated swiftly in the air, before settling themselves before Jaebum.

When he made his way back to their table, he was surprised to see Seunghwan and Sooyoung sitting down in place of Jinyoung and Jackson and talking idly with the rest of his friends.

"And he did not even get angry at her." He heard Sooyoung say.

Yugyeom whistled impressively. "Some girls have all the luck."

When Jaebum slammed the three bottles on the table and took his seat back, he did not mind how everyone sitting at the table were immediately silenced. He did not care how Seunghwan nudged Sooyoung under the table, or how Youngjae and Bambam exchanged some unpromising glances.

"Oh, please don't stop with your juicy gossip on my behalf." He knew he was being mean, and he really was sorry for it. It was just that today was bad and he wanted it to end as soon as possible. 

Seunghwan glanced at Sooyoung worriedly, before the latter crocked an eyebrow upwards and continued on with her story.

"As I was saying, Jooheon brought up the breaking up part. Seulgi was very shocked about it but he seemed somehow content-"

"WHAT?"

If Jaebum was not in a state of utter and complete shock, the scene before him might have looked kind of comical; the way his companions turned their heads towards him, or the probably manic look he must have had on his face, that caused for them to talk over each other trying to explain something, whatever it was, to him. When no one uttered any coherent sentences, Jaebum glanced at the table that was occupied by Seulgi and Jooheon. It was empty. 

"I thought you did not care about our juicy gossip." Sooyoung smirked.

"She left ten minutes ago." Said Seunghwan, cutting through the awkward thick silence. "If you leave now, you'll probably find her at your common room." The Ravenclaw girl looked at him as if she was looking down at a wounded puppy. "And please, Jaebum, don't blow this up."

 

 

Jaebum burst through the entrance to the deserted common room like a madman, clutching his aching stomach, eyes searching frantically for the only girl he wished to see. He quickly spotted Seulgi, sitting at her favourite place, reading a book.

"Seulgi." He said breathlessly, taking a few steps towards her. She looked up at him with surprise and closed her book instantly standing up. "I want to talk to you."

"What's wrong?" She asked, voice laced with worry. "Did something happen? Is everyone okay?" 

"Nothing. I mean yes, everything's fine. I just ran all the way here, that's all." He replied between sharp intakes of air. Jaebum probed an arm on the back of the chair, steadying his breathing and waving his other hand around as if to dismiss any of her worried thoughts.

"So, what brings you all the way here? You should be in Hogsmeade having fun."

What Seulgi must have meant is; why are you finally talking to me after months of avoiding me, after months of forced small talks. But Seulgi has always been kind, especially to him. And that made him hate himself even more.

"Is it true?" He asked, vaguely, in a quiet tone. He took a spontaneous step forward, Seulgi mirrored his action and stepped back away from him, keeping her distance. He was too insecure, too scared, to even say both their names in one sentence.  _What if Sooyoung was just messing about?_

"Don't do this Jaebum." She pleaded, irritation clear on her face. "Not today. Please."

"Can you too lovers take this break-up outside, some of us are trying to spend this fine Saturday in peace."

Jaebum looked around until he spotted a little girl, a probable second year, in the far corner of the common room. She held her head high and crossed her arms over her chest. Her, other small, friend tugged on her shirt shyly, as if to stop her from causing trouble with the older sixth years. A Wizard's Chess board rested on the small table between the two girls.

"Just take your game to the dormitories, please." If he was not stressed by Seulgi's apparent coldness towards him, or the urgency of their conversation, Jaebum would have laughed at himself for trying to plead with a 12-year-old.

The girl merely raised an eyebrow and held her stance. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Seulgi roll her eyes as she began to gather her book and by step him to head to her own dorm.

"Okay, okay." He said hastily. He fished in his pockets for whatever spare change he had left. "8 Galleons if you take your game somewhere else. Please."

"Deal." The little girl smirked, grabbing her friend's hand and taking Jaebum's money without saying another word. While heading up to the girl's dormitories, Jaebum heard her mumble; that now she can buy all of Yeji's Chocolate Frogs.

"I can't believe you just did that." Seulgi's open disgust was like a slap to the face. "You're a prefect, for crying out loud."

"Yeah, I know. I already feel like shit about it."

Seulgi did not reply, and that made him even more anxious. At least she stood put, he thought, no longer trying to leave. Leave him.

"Why did you two break up?" He asked.

"We both came to the conclusion that we are better off as friends." She answered truthfully. "But as I remember you do not care, right?"

As long as Jaebum can remember, Seulgi was never cold or cruel to anyone. She believed in the goodness of people and she truly showed that. However, now standing across from her, on the receiving end of her indifferent stare, made Jaebum flinch and his confidence hit rock bottom.

"I think we both know that's a lie." He said evenly.

Seulgi closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. She crossed her arms as if hugging herself, and when she opened her eyes to look at him, she looked so hurt, so pained.

"You didn't speak to me a single word all summer break. Not even an Owl from you." She started, cutting through the heavy static silence. Her voice dangerously low. "And back here at Hogwarts you have avoided me, one of your closest friends, for weeks now. Speaking to me only if necessary, or if you had to unfortunately share an assignment with me. But suddenly now that I'm conveniently free, you come trying to speak to me as if nothing happened?"

When Jaebum said nothing, still at a loss of words, she continued. "I thought we were friends, Jaebum. Friends who care about each other and have to be there for each other. Friends who try to be happy for the other person-"

"Oh, Yeah. Fucking absolutely." He felt himself getting angry in turn, and there was no stopping him. Seulgi winced when he cursed harshly, but he too moved on. "You want me to be happy because the girl I happen to  _fucking_  like is dating another guy?" He laughed, and it sounded more sinister than merry. "As stupid as it sounds Seulgi, I can't stop thinking about you. As if there's only you. I have liked you since-"

"Then why didn't you say anything, you idiot?" She almost screamed. She looked positively angry, and Jaebum was happy. He too felt like he was burning from the inside. If this was what love felt like, he very much disliked it.

"WELL, I'M SAYING IT NOW, AREN'T I?"

His scream rang around the quiet empty common room. When he looked at her, she stood rigid still and she opened her mouth to say something but closed it shortly after.

He did not find anything else to say too. The only thought that repeated itself in his brain; was how insanely beautiful Kang Seulgi looked at that moment. And how more than anything, the only thing he wanted to do was hold her close, feel her soft skin on his bare hands and kiss her. Kiss her slowly and gently. Kiss her to let her see, no feel, everything he is feeling towards her. Kiss her to give her a taste of all his burning and yearning.

When she looked up at him, her eyes now blinked at him uncertainly, no longer cold or intimidating. He took a few tentative steps towards her. His right hand tingled when he softly touched her smooth fingers. She did not pull back. He breathed out heavily.

"We are both _such_ stupid teenagers huh?" He said chuckling lightly, before lowering his head slightly and closing the small gap between them. 


End file.
